Secrets Went Untold
by Hyperguy
Summary: Hitler has found something that was never surposed to be found in the forests of Germany. And what are these reports of red eyed demons that are fighting alongside the Germans?
1. The Fresh Wound

A/N: This story just recently popped into my head and I figured I better give this a try. It is a crossover of Killzone and Call of Duty. I know it sounds weird, but I just want to see how it turns out. This fanfic may contain all the WWII Call of Duty games so if you're a huge Call of Duty fan then you will know some of these areas. Hope you like it!

**XxXxX-Stalingrad U.S.S.R, December 1942**

"Keep going comrades! Not one step back backwards!" a voice shouted over the death and explosions on a megaphone from the docks. Thousands of Russian troops stormed up the hill into the onslaught that was the German front line. My name is Yuri Petrenko and I'm a Conscript Private for the 150th Riflemen Battalion. My Battalion was ordered to sail across the Volga River and land on the beaches of the Germen held Stalingrad. This of course was seen as a suicide mission to most as Russian propaganda did well in convincing us that the Germans where heartless creatures that needed to be cleansed from this world. Of course, not all of us saw them as that, but we where still at war with them so we pressed on without delay.

We where probably in the worst position that any soldier could possibly be in. Pushing forward would spell death because of the heavily fortified German line that had MG42's emplacements all along the coast that made up the German beach defense. Flak88's where not needed because there was not an armor threat in these conditions that we where being put through, but rumor has it that over three fourth's of our armor divisions where destroyed when the Germans surprised attacked us in 1941! Of course the Commissars that forced us to fight kept this silent, but I digress. Falling back against the massive waves of lead that was dished out by the Germans was also not an option because the Commissars would shoot us if we fell back because of Stalin's order of 'Not one step backwards' was taken very seriously amongst the Commissars.

So, here I was. Running up a hill towards the Germans with only five bullets and no gun.

'Damn Russian army. Can't even give every soldier a fucking gun' I thought as I jumped behind a half destroyed brick wall. I peeked up over the wall to see a German with a Kar98k that was close by fire over past a destroyed red truck that was in front of the MG's. I looked down at what I had.

'Well, I better at least try' I thought as I jumped over the brick wall and towards the red truck where the German hid behind. Mortar rounds and bullets hit all around me as I sprinted towards the red truck in hopes of retrieving a weapon. I looked up at how far away it was and saw a German loader point towards me and pat the gunner on the head. The weapon was soon pointed towards me.

'Shit, shit, shit!' I thought as the gunner cocked his weapon and aimed. Just as I thought I would be torn to shreds, the gunners' head jerked back with a red mist flying out from his head. The load was shocked and ducked behind the sand bags after a few choice words. I glanced back and saw a sniper pull back the bolt of his rifle.

'God bless you!' I thought as I jumped behind the red truck that the other German was hiding behind. I heard mutters from behind the truck in German that sounded very annoyed and frustrated.

"Scheißpistole. Arbeit damnit!" the German on the other side of the truck muttered out in frustration. I jumped around the truck and punched the German in the face, making him stumble back. I looked down at his gun and saw that it was jammed, but there was a problem. Since he was on the front line he had a bayonet on the end of his rifle, which spelt bad news form me.

"Scheißen Sie! Ich werde Sie töten!" the German shouted before hitting me in the face with the but of his rifle, successfully making me fall to the ground behind the red truck, safe from any fire from the Germans at the top of the ridge. As soon as I was on the ground, the German that I punched had his boot on my chest and the bayonet that was on the end of his rifle in my face.

"Brandwunde in der Hölle," the German said with a sadistic grin as he went to jab the blade into my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and awaited the piercing pain that was sure to flow threw me in a mere second, but the pain never came. I opened my eyes to see a hole in the Germans head where his temple used to be. The German fell off to the side of me with his arm across my chest. I looked to my right and saw the same sniper that saved me before pull back the bolt of his rifle and dash towards me. I lifted the Germans arms off of myself and started to gather all the weapons that he had. The German had only his Kar98k that had two bullets inside the weapon while on the person had only ten bullets. The German also had a grenade as well.

While I was stuffing the grenade into my pocket, the sniper that saved my ass skidded behind the same truck as me.

"Glad to see that you're okay," the sniper said with a grin on his face. I nodded in return.

"Thank you for the save comrade," I said.

"No problem, but we have larger problems here. Those MG's and snipers at the top of the ridge are cutting us to pieces," the sniper said as a mortar blew up a little too close.

"What do you purpose we do?" I asked while I fixed the German rifle that I took.

'Wow, this rifle is much different from the rifles that we used in basic training! They are much heavier and I can already tell that they are more reliable' I thought as I examined the rifle. Upon further examination, I noticed that I was just a simple problem that could be fixed with a quick tweak. The sniper watched on as I fixed the rifle with expert skill.

"I see that you're not like the others. You have had training in the ways of the scope, have you not?" the expert sniper asked. I only nodded my head in responce. "Great! Then you are coming with me and my cousin as soon as he gets up here!"

The wait wasn't long. The snipers cousin came dashing up the hill and finally, behind the truck with them.

"What's the plan comrade?" the snipers cousin asked. The cousin seemed to be an expert sniper as well because he was also wielding a sniper as well. The earlier sniper pointed to a ruined building across the way with several points of cover that could be used to block out all the heavy MG fire.

"We need to get to a better area for cover because staying here will only get us killed," the first sniper said.

"But the MG's will only pick us off if we even peak over this car. We are going to need bait," the cousin said. Both of the expert snipers looked at me.

"Oh hell no! Not me! Not going to do it!" I shouted.

"Comrade, this is a chance to prove your courage for our glorious Motherland!" the first sniper said.

"But it is suicide! Running out there is only going to get me killed!" I shouted in return. The cousin sighed and shook his head.

"Look, if you don't run out there then I'll fucking shoot your balls off and throw you out there myself. So, what's your choice?" the cousin said with malice. I sighed in defeat.

"Fine, but if I die, you better get a fucking memorial in my fucking name," I said and stood up to get ready to run. The first sniper leaned over to his cousins' ear.

"You know, I really like this guy," he whispered.

"Me to. He's smarter then anyone else out here," the cousin said as he pointed to the hordes of conscripts running up the hill, only to be cut down by the massive wave bullets.

"Ready?" I asked as I was finally prepared to dash across the open area and towards another downed car.

"Go!" the first sniper shouted. I sprinted out from behind the cover and towards the overturned green car across the way. Bullets peppered all around me, kicking up dirt along the way. Suddenly the firing stopped, and I knew that the two snipers hit their mark. I slid behind the green truck and was soon accompanied by the two snipers.

"Good shit. Now, once more and then we can make it to that destroyed building over there," the cousin said and pointed to a half destroyed building with an angry Commissar inside that was armed with a PPSH-41.

I nodded my head in understanding and prepared for the next run. My next objective was a broken down wall that was able to cover a kneeling man from Hells fire.

"Ready? Go!" the cousin shouted as I sprinted once more towards the next cover, running two times as fast as before. Bullets, again, ripped up the dirt before finally coming to a stop, but this time I was already at the wall when the two snipers fired their weapons. I peered over the wall and looked at everything that was going on. More Germans where manning the MG's and where again spraying down at the advancing men. But, what caught my eye was something completely different. Up on the seventh story of building was three little red lights.

**XxXxX**

'What do we have here? A couple of snipers I presume?' I thought as I looked threw my scope at the two snipers hiding behind a red truck along with a conscript. Yes, I saw the battle between the two until they where hidden behind the truck, but making myself known was not an option. My scope followed the three as they made their way to the green car. I flipped through my little book of notable people that needed to be killed. I stopped on a page that had two elite snipers.

'So the best Russian sniper team has been placed here, but why are they on the front lines? Oh well, their loss' I thought as the conscript ran across the open field again. Again, the two snipers took out the gunner and its loader and began to run across the open area. My scope firmly and unwavering on my target.

'Goodbye, Bosaiv' I thought as I squeezed the trigger on my rifle.

**XxXxX**

Time seemed to have slowed down and everything dulled down as well. When I first saw those three red lights up in the window, I was confused at what they where, but now I know exactly what they are. A flash of light was seen and I could hear the blast from the sniper rifle.

"No!" I shouted, but it was to late. The cousin fell to the ground, dead before he even hit the ground. This sniper was good. He was able to hit the poor sniper in the head, moving sideways, from a quarter mile away. The first sniper slid behind the cover with me.

"Damnit! That fucker! Did you see where he was?"

"Yeah, but he's gone now," I said a little saddened. The first sniper sighed and looked at the dead body of his fallen brother.

"He died for Mother Russia. Lets go, we need to get down to the destroyed building. Don't worry about the commissar; I'll take care of him. Ready… Go!" He said as I ran to the destroyed building.

"Traitor!" the commissar shouted and pointed his weapon at me, but fell back down after a red mist flew from his head. I jumped into the building, soon followed by the sniper.

"We need artillery support comrade! I'm almost out of ammunition!" the sniper shouted as I fired the remaining rounds of the Kar98k that I held.

"What the hell do you think I'm am trying to do comrade?! I can't hear you major. Speak up! Artillery… is… in… position. Thank God! Fire all along the beachhead. Blow those fascist bastards to Hell! Everybody, keep you heads down!" the commissar that was on the radio shouted as everybody within earshot ducked. Massive artillery smashed into the German line and was relentless as it kept going until the ground was charred. Soon, the artillery stopped and no Germans where firing down upon them. Cheers could be heard from the docks as more Russians ran up the hill, over the massive amount of dead, and into the city.

I never cheered as I watched the sniper that saved my life more then walk over to his dead comrade. I soon walked up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"He was a great sniper from the little time I've seen him. You should be proud," I said as more Russians ran past us and into the city. The man nodded and and picked up his cousins rifle and turned to me.

"Here, take this. This is a priceless family heirloom that only people in my family use. Take this and become a sniper for the Red Army," he said with a smile. I hesitantly took the rifle and dropped the German one that I found.

"You're officially a part of the Bonsaiv family now," he said as he patted me on the shoulder with a smile. I had an enormous grin on my face.

**XxXxX-El Daba Egypt, November 1942**

"Woah! Did you see that!" an ever so excited fresh recruit shouted as a RAF Spitfighter crashed down to the earth near the road that they where traveling on. Over the city of El Daba, there was a massive air battle over the air space. They're where currently British Spitfighters facing off against an equal number of Italian C-202 Thunderbolts with a few German Bf 109 mixed into the fray.

"Shut it Dowd. That was one of ours," Pvt. MacGregor said to the green as grass Pvt. Dowd. This was his first real combat experience.

"But it was so cool! Is everybody ready to shoot some Jerries!" Dowd shouted, as the four people in the back of the truck remained silent. There where five people in the back of their truck that was on it's way to El Daba. The five of us was traveling along side a British Crusader Tank that High-Command was grateful enough to loan them in the assault on El Daba. There where five other troops riding atop the tank as well as two other jeeps that where also jammed pack full of people. The five people in my squad where Pvt. Dowd (Lee-Enfeild, Bolt Action Rifle), Pvt. MacGregor (Lee-Enfeild, Bolt Action Rifle), Pvt. Stuart (Bren, LMG), Cpt. Curwell (Sten, SMG), and then myself, Sgt. Davis (Sten SMG).

"Sgt. Davis. Can I have the permission to beat the living shit out of Pvt. Dowd?" MacGregor asked.

"After the battle, you can beat the holy shit out of him as much as you want to," I said with a grin. Suddenly, one of the Italian C-202 thundered overhead and dropped a bomb directly on top of the Crusader tank in front of them. The truck had to turn slightly in order to not blow up.

"Fuck! We where supposed to give that back!" I shouted as the two jeeps in front of us dashed into the entrance of the town, followed closely by us. As soon as we entered the towns' walls, an MG opened up onto us from a two story building on the other side of a set of barbwire and dragon teeth. Some of the men on the jeeps where hiding behind their jeeps and other things on the street while the other half of the troops that where on the jeeps where currently fighting on the right flank.

"Everybody out! Lets help those guys on the right flank!" I shouted as the five of us jumped out of the truck and dashed to the alley where our men where fighting. I hit the corner of the alley that outstretched to another road. We obviously outnumbered the small group of Germans that held the flank, but these where _Germans_. Up until this point, they mainly came into contact with Italian troops, which, even when outnumbered, we normally won. Getting overconfident now would spell death for them. I peaked around the corner, but a bullet hit the corner of the building, spiting grains of concrete into my face. I quickly rubbed the offensive material out of my face.

"What are your orders?" MacGregor asked.

"Support the troops around that corner and don't let up until they retreat. Before you go, those are Germans around that corner so don't expect an easy win here. Destroying those naval artillery is going to be harder now that those guys are here," I warned my men.

"Understood," Pvt. Stuart said as they all jumped around the corner and into the fire. We had about fifteen men on their flank while they had about eight while on the main road we had about seven while they had four. Three occupying the other windows while the last one was on an MG42.

I breathed in and out heavily and pushed myself off the wall that I was leaning against and threw myself into the deadly fire.

"Britische verstärkungen!" a German shouted as they saw me run around the corner with an SMG. Out of the seven Germans at the end of the street, only two of them have SMG's (MP40). The battle lasted for another fifteen minutes until the Germans finally retreated after losing four soldiers. One of which had an MP40. Once chasing the three remaining Germans back to the MG building, the Germans that where on the front on the outside of house where completely open.

"Open fire!" I shouted as everyone that was on their flank opened up on the Germans inside and outside of the building. The Germans on the outside of the building where torn to pieces while most of the Germans manning the windows made it out, including the MG gunner.

"Thanks Davis! I owe you one!" MacGregor shouted as we entered the building. The bottom of room was like any other room that was in the deserts of Egypt. The bottom floor was a large sitting area with a set of stairs in the corer leading up to the second story. As all the troops that where with me stormed past me and into the alleys behind the house where the surviving Germans must have ran, I put my hand on MacGregors' shoulder.

"Your on me. Lets clear out the second story," I said.

"You got it," MacGregor said with a grin. I took point as we slowly walked up the stairs to the second story. Two doors where seen upon entering the second story hall, one on the left, the other on the left.

"Take the door on the left. I'll take the right," I whispered as we both walked up to own respective doors.

"Alright. Ready?" MacGregor asked. I nodded.

"On three. One, two, three!" I shouted as we both kicked in the doors. MacGregor ran into his room while I stood in amazement at what I saw. Standing near the window of the room was a man wearing a tan cape that looked like it has been to Hell and back as well as a German style helmet except it is a little thicker. The man was a better built then most soldiers and was carrying a weird gun that I have never seen before in my life.

The man slowly turned his head and glanced at me, and that was when I saw his face. The man was wearing a gasmask that had eyes that glowed red.

"Wh… what are you?" I stuttered out. The man quickly went for the window as to escape. I broke out of my stupor and threw up my Sten. I fired a burst of my weapon, which kicked up dirt up all around the window that he was jumping out of. I quickly ran to the window that he jumped out of and saw the man already towards the area that we entered the city from, but as he was running away he glanced back at me with those demon eyes that I thought where sent directly from hell.

'Damn he's fast, but who was he?' I thought as the man disappeared from view. Just then MacGregor burst into the room, weapon at the ready.

"I heard gunfire! What happened?"

"Nothing. Lets just get back to our objective," I muttered as I walked out of the room past MacGregor.

"Whatever you say Sarg," MacGreor replied as we walked back down the stairs.

'Whoever or whatever that was, I'm sure this isn't going to be good at all' I thought as we made our through an alleyway in the back of the building.

**XxXxX**

A/N: So? How did you like it? This is my first fanfic that is outside of Naruto and I hope you like it! Again, this is a maybe fic, but enough people review this story in the positive then I'll keep going with it. Hope everyone likes it! ^^


	2. The Death of Many

**XxXxX-Stalingrad U.S.S.R, February 1943**

Bullet shots awoke me from my slumber as I desperately shake myself awake. I look around myself and see bleeding comrades mixed with dead ones. Another rifle shot makes itself known as a German Panzer IV scuttles by with several German soldiers riding on top. I finally notice that I'm lying in a fountain that has many of my fallen friends inside. Two of them continue to struggle to stay alive as German walks past with a Kar98K. Said German stops and firers into another bleeding Russian that is out of my sight, sending one of the many crows around the fountain flying off.

I begin to move myself when a German with a MP40 jumps on top of a broken ledge of the fountain and looks over the remains of us inside the fountain, this forced the rest of the crows to fly off as well. I stopped moving and feigned death while the other two did not notice him until it was to late. The German fired into my two comrades and walked off around the corner. I finally remember that I'm apart of the 62nd Riflemen Battalion.

I begin to crawl around in the blood soaked water and over my dead comrades in search of a better place to hide. I see burning buildings in the background as I see another Russian hiding behind a wall also feigning death. He lifts his finger up to his mouth and makes the 'Shh' sound as we begin to crawl as well to the other side of the fountain. The man was holding a Scoped Mosin-Nagant.

"I need your help." The sniper whispered as we continued to crawl around the fountain. "Do what I say and we can avenge the massacre."

We continued to crawl until we made it to the edge of the wall. A German was walking past with a Kar98k.

"I have injured my hand so I cannot aim. You will do it for me. Take my rifle and watch the road." The sniper said as he leaned against the wall as he gave me his rifle. The rifle had no ammo inside the chamber. I look threw the scope of the rifle and see many Germans standing the street while a car appeared at the entrance of house. "Do you see the man exiting the vehicle? That is the General that is causing all this pain and misery in Stalingrad and the rest of the motherland. For three days I have hunted him and by luck alone he has survived."

The sniper continued to speak on about the essence of being a sniper is and I listened closely as I watched the general walk into the house. In the background a German with a Flammenwerfer 35 sprayed into a building, flushing out many Russians who where on fire. They where instantly shot down. The Germans that did the shooting as well as the German with the flamethrower continued off and out of sight. Only six German soldiers with MP40's and Kar98k's sat outside chatting.

"Here, take these rounds and wait for when the time is right." The sniper said as massive bombers began to hover overhead. "Ready?" The sound of the massive engines washed out all sound from around them. "Fire!"

I put the sight on the two Germans talking on the steps of the house. I fired one shot and killed both men. I put my sights on the two Germans leaning against the car smoking and again killed both men with one shot. Then I moved my sights to the two men sitting against a destroyed car with a couple barrels covering their view from the others. I shot one in the head while the other began to stand. I put the sights on the others head and fired, the bullet hit the Germans neck as he stood. I noticed a German walking up onto the dead remains of his friends with a dog next to him. Said dog began to bark and dash towards us.

"A dog! Kill it!" the Sniper shouted as I put the sights on the dog and waited for the opportune time. I saw it and took the chance and pulled the trigger releasing my last bullet from the gun. The bullet hit the dog in the mouth and went strait into the Germans heart, killing him instantly.

"Amazing. You just eight kills with five shots. Almost beat my record of nine." The sniper said as he picked up a PPSH from a dead comrade. "What is your name?"

"Vasillie. Yours?" I replied.

"Reznov. Glad to meet you partner."

**XxXxX-Stalingrad U.S.S.R, February 1943**

"We have orders to find a German General and eliminate him at any cost." I said as I met up with my partner in a building near the back ends of the German-Russian lines in Stalingrad. I later found out that my partner's first name was Artur and began addressing him as such.

"Have you heard of the assault on the square?" Artur asked as I handed him the message. Artur took a sip of his badly made coffee

"Yeah, the 62nd and the 150th Riflemen Battalion got mutilated by German tanks. I'm glad you pulled me out of there." I replied as he spat out his coffee. "What's the matter?"

"What are they asking us to do?! This is a suicide mission!"

"What are you talking about?"

"They asking us to take out General Amsel! He his the General of the forces here in Stalingrad!"

"So? If we kill him then the Germans will be disoriented."

"You don't realize hoe protected he is going to be, do you?"

"Well there are few other factors that are in play here."

"What other factors?"

"First, we will be meeting up with another sniper that has been hunting him for three weeks now. We are supposed to meet him, but first we must find him."

"Well that will be easy. Find Amsel, find…"

"Sgt. Reznov."

"Right. Find Reznov, but we are still going to be in for a challenge."

"Also, if what you say is true, then we may find the 'Red Eyed Demon' there as well."

This caught his attention. Since the death of Artur's cousin, various reports of the red light and a death soon after began to sprout up amongst the soldiers as high-ranking officers and famed soldiers began to die. Artur as been hunting this man in between missions, but came up empty handed time and time again.

"You're right. Lets get moving." Artur said as he stood from the chair he was sitting in.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"To find Amsel and Reznov and to kill that fucker that killed my cousin."

**XxXxX-Makin Island, August 1942**

I awoke to the voice of wood hitting flesh as I opened my eyes. A Japanese officer was smoking one of my smokes that were in my pocket.

"You think because you say nothing you are strong?" the Japanese officer asked as he stood and walked over to my fellow American that was bleeding profusely from the beating he was given. The officer held out his hand to make the beating stop.

"I won't tell you, a fucking thing." The American said as the officer lifted his face to his. The officer then said something in Japanese, but I could not tell. The only response the Japanese got was a blood fill spit to his face. The officer proceeded to wipe his face as he stood. Once standing, the Japanese officer grabbed the back of the tied Americans hair and took a long drag of the cigarette. Once done he jammed it into the Americans collarbone. The officer then said something in Japanese and walked out of the hut. The soldier that was torturing my friend bowed and pulled out a knife out of his boot and lifted the Americans head while putting the knife to his neck.

"Go to hell." He said as the Japanese soldier slit the throat of my friend. Once done, he began to walk towards me. I began to scoot backwards, away from the soldier, but to no avail. I was grabbed by the shoulder and was made to stop. He said something in Japanese and lifted the knife to my neck. I began to pray to God and hope that by some miracle that I would live. Just as I finished the pray a man came up from behind the soldier in front of me and stuck him in the back, killing him. I looked up and saw an American holding a knife.

"Miller, you're okay." My officer said with relief as he helped me up and out of the hut. His same is was Commander Roebuck. As we left the hut an American just finished strangling a Japanese soldier.

"Fucker." He said as he grabbed the American helmet from the few boxes near the hut and tossed it to me. He then proceeded to place a Nambu pistol in my hand. "Grab a rifle, we're going to tare this place apart."

"Alright." I said as I looked at the table and saw an American M1 Grand and a Type 100 Japanese submachine gun. I grabbed the M1 and the ammo belt that was with it because I knew how to use it the M1 and not the Type 100. I look up and see everyone about to run. Suddenly the small village in front of them began to explode as Naval artillery began hit all in the fishing village sending waves of sound across the island.

**XxXxX**

At the center of the island a man wearing a black uniform sat in a hut with a Japanese officer. The two where speaking Japanese.

"I was told to support you in one invasion or raid of your choice." The black uniformed man said.

"I know and we will honor your agreement and we will tell you when we are ready for your appearance." The Japanese officer said.

"At one sign that you are going to be surrounded on this island you do know that we will leave."

"Yes, we know your terms, but-." The Japanese officer was cut off by a loud explosion that sounded like an artillery bombardment.

"Is now a good time?" The man asked.

"A raid. No doubt they are going for our supply depot. Yes, kill the raiders. Then you can return."

"As you wish." The man said as two red eyes began to glow in the darkness of the hut.

**XxXxX**

"Tell the boats to meet at extraction point Bravo! To many Japanese at the ammo depot! We need to get out of here!" Roebuch shouted as we retreated from the ammo storage. We where only able to blow up half of what was intended because of fierce Japanese resistance and now we are forced to move to point Bravo, which is through the thick woods. There where a total of 211 of us when they landed, now there only 149. Men all over the island are beginning to disappear.

"Sarg?" a soldier whispered as we silently moved threw the jungle.

"Yeah?" Roebuck replied.

"Why aren't the Japs chasing us?"

"I don't know. Stay frosty men. I don't like the looks of this." Roebuck said as the radioman continued to try to get in touch with the other squads.

We made it to the evac point and saw the boats through the trees, but the drivers where all dead. Roebuck made the 20 of us stop.

"I heard something." I whispered.

"Same here. Everyone, check your angl-." Roebuck began to say, but was interrupted when firing began to spray from behind every tree it seemed like. Bullets flew through the bushes as men began to fall to the ground dead.

"Everybody get to the boats!" Roebuck shouted as we continued to fire blindly back. We dashed towards the boats with bullets hot on our heels. I jumped onto the beach with Roebuck and two others in front of me and who knows how many behind me as bullets began to pepper the beach from the woods behind us. A soldier in front of me was hit in the back and fell to the sand as I jumped over his body and into the boat with Roebuck and another soldier. The three of us began to fire back into the jungle as two more men made it to the boat and we took off, firing as we left.

I stopped firing when the firing from the jungle stopped.

"How did those Japs do that? I mean, if they are this well trained and coordinated then we don't stand a chance at a full scale invasion!" One of the soldiers shouted as we looked back at the beach to see men walk out of the jungle onto the beach. There where eight men on the beach and as out boat pushed away I remember seeing the red dots where their eyes are supposed be.

"I don't think we where fighting Tojo's back there." Roebuck said as the eight men walked back into the jungle and out of sight.

That one memory will haunt me until the day I die.

**XxXxX**


	3. A Close Friend

**XxXxX-Stalingrad U.S.S.R, February 1943. Yuri Petrenko **

"We're so fucked." I said as bullets whizzed over our heads. We where surrounded by Germans in a large factory building with twelve other Russians who happened to be in the building behind us. We where tracing down General Amsel when we where found by another German sniper. Now, German snipers obviously don't get enough recognition because the fucker managed to get the whole German platoon on our ass before we could fucking blink, but do you know the worst fucking part about this entire shit hole we're in?

The fucker got away.

"Will you shut the hell up and shoot at them!" Artur shouted from across the room. I sighed and lifted my weapon and took aim. A German riflemen was caught running across the street as I squeezed the trigger on my rifle. The German went tumbling to the ground. Artur ran up beside and crouched behind the window where I was at. Bullets hit the edge of the window, making masonry and other objects fall onto us.

"Yuri, we need to get out of here." Artur said.

"And how are we supposed to do that? If you haven't realized we're surrounded!" I shouted as more bullets hit above me.

"A comrade downstairs has found an under ground tunnel we can use for escape."

"We lets get the hell out of here then!" I shouted as we both ran towards the door and down the stairs. Six Russians where huddling around a hole in the ground.

"Where are our other comrades?" Artur asked.

"They died for Mother Russia, but right now we must leave." The Russian said.

"Okay comrade. Yuri you first, down you go." Artur said as I nodded and jumped down the black hole that could lead anywhere.

I landed in a foul stinking liquid that makes me want to throw up. The fall wasn't that far so I walked over to the side where the solid ground was. Soon other splashes could be heard as I counted seven other splashes, followed by the shaking of the building above. Three of the Russians turned on flashlights as I turned to Artur when a questioned look on my face.

"What? The really didn't like us in that building." Artur said as I shrugged it off and walked down the sewer towards God knows where.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Find us that sniper and get some information." Artur said. I shook my head as I realized one thing about Artur.

He really doesn't like it when someone gets away.

**XxXxX-Stalingrad U.S.S.R., February 1943. Niklas Hurmmel**

My name is Niklas Hurmmel and I'm a sniper for the German Army here in Stalingrad. My commander gave us snipers loose orders once most of us arrived in the city.

Kill as many Russians as possible.

I am no Nazi by all means. I was drafted into the military because I was a healthy male in my twenties. I don't really want to be here, fighting a war this meaningless, but I am forced to fight. I was once apart of the anti-Nazi movement in Berlin, but a certain coincidence occurred and was forced into the armed forces, but as a German sniper we have been let into information that was outside most men.

As of right now me along with two other soldiers are currently walking through the sewer, away from a combat situation that we just started when I spotted a sniper and a group of soldiers. After killing a few with my scoped Kar98k I decided to leave the area. I grabbed one soldier who had a STG44 and another who had a MP40, both had flashlights.

"This place reaks of your grandmothers house Paul." the soldier with the MP40 said as we walked down the sewer.

"More like your mothers house once I was done with it, Lucas." Paul replied as they both laughed ay their comments about their parents and grandparents homes. I kept my eye pealed as Russians where known for using the sewer system as a way of getting around the city. Suddenly, we heard a loud explosion that came from the area ahead of us.

"Shh... follow my lead." I whispered as we crept down the long sewer, weapons held up and at the ready. We walked around what looked to be an abandoned camp that was used by the Russians. Boxes and sandbags lined the area as the three of us walked around the emplacement. A Russian HMG also sat, left to rust in this place of darkness.

We continued to walk down the sewer until we came to a three way intersection.

"Do you think we are going to find any Russians?" Paul asked.

"Shut up if you don't want to be shot." Lucas replied as we walked into the middle of the intersection and shined both flashlights that Lucas and Paul held down both of the hallways, but what met their glimmering light made all three German soldiers freeze in fear.

Down one hall where two Russian soldiers, one with a scoped Mosin-Nagant and the other with a PPSH looked at us in surprise.

Down the other hall there where eight Russians. Two I recognized as the two snipers I saw in the building earlier and six other Russians with Mosin-Nagants without scopes.

I muttered one thing as I looked at the shitty situation that I was in.

"Shit."

**XxXxX**

"Be quiet comrade. Do you hear that?" Reznov said to me as we crept down sewer. We where currently on the run because a sniper saw us running around and notified the Germans in the area, now they where on the hunt for the German in hopes that he may help them find Amsel. German snipers always know everything about the German Army because they are needed to scout the area or hunt down Russians in a German attack.

A German voice echoed down the hall.

"Denken Sie, dass wir irgendeine Russen finden werden?" A German voice said softly as we looked around at where it was coming from. The area was pitch black and we could not see a thing.

"Schließen Sie ab, wenn Sie geschossen nicht werden wollen." Another German said as a flshlight illuminated the area, looked at them, shocked that they found us down here, but they looked just as shocked as us as another beam of light went down another hall that we where unable to see down.

"Sheisse." The German with the scoped Kar98k mumbled as we simply all stared at each other, frozen in place.

**XxXxX**

"Hold on, I thought I heard something." Artur whispered as we all looked down the area where he was talking about. German voices could be heard down the hall.

"Denken Sie, dass wir irgendeine Russen finden werden?" A German voice said softly as we looked around at where it was coming from. The area was pitch black and we could not see a thing.

"Schließen Sie ab, wenn Sie geschossen nicht werden wollen." Another German said as a flashlight was turned on, revealing us all. I counted three Germans in all. One looking at us, another looking down another hallway, and one looking between the two, all with petrified faces.

"Sheisse." The German in the middle said as we suddenly recognized the sniper, but nobody moved. Someone could drop a pin on the ground and hear it cling to the ground. The German in the center whispered something and slowly they began to backup, away from them.

Then, the shit hit the fan.

"You! Kill the fucker!" Artur shouted as everyone lifted their weapons and took aim.

**XxXxX**

We where all still staring at each other when a Russian screamed down the hall on the other side.

"You! Kill the fucker!" A Russian shouted. The Germans then took that as a sign to get the hell out of there and turned and ran. Bullets then began to ring as the Russians down the tunnel on the other side began to fire at them, all missing.

"Come comrade, lets give chase. I think that's our man." Reznov said as we stood up and ran to where the Russians where hiding at the edge of the tunnel. One of the Russians glanced at the two of us as we ran up.

"Ah, comrades. Nice to see you! So that was you two down the other tunnel?" one of the Russians with a sniper rifle said. Bullets whizzed by, splashing into the water and hitting the concrete all around the tunnel where the three Germans retreated.

"It was! I'm glad to see another friendly face around here!" Reznov shouted as the bullets down the hallway ceased. A soldier ran up to them breathing heavily.

"Status?" the sniper asked.

"We have lost four men managed to capture one." the Russian said.

"Very good. Would you like to join us in interrogating the fascist pig?" the sniper before asked.

"Love to." Reznov replied. I looked over at the other sniper and noticed he didn't talk much. Just like me.

As we approached the area we saw four dead Russians lying the murky water of the sewer, but when we approached the area where they captured the German we saw two dead Germans. One behind some boxes and another leaning over a Russian HMG with blood dripping onto the sands bags it sat on.

We saw the German sitting against the wall with two rifles pointed at his face. He was smoking a cigarette with his rifle on the table next to one of the Russians.

"Does he speak any Russian?" the first sniper asked one of the soldiers watching the German sniper.

"We have shouted at him and he has only stared back blankly. So, no he doesn't." The Russian said.

"I'll be the judge of that." the sniper said as he approached the German.

"To speak any Russian you filthy swine?" the sniper asked.

"Yes." the German said in perfect Russian, surprising the people in the room.

"You do? That makes my life easier. You don't mind me asking a few questions do you?" the sniper asked.

"You can ask, but I doubt I'll answer." the German sniper replied with the same blank stare in his eyes. Something was wrong with this man.

"Tell me, do you know where General Amsel is?" The German simply stared back with blank eyes that it almost scared them to look back.

"I'll ask again. Do-you-know-where-General-Amsel-is?" the sniper said more threateningly. Only silence followed as the sniper began to get angry. He pulled out the pistol and shot a round next to the Germans head. The German didn't even flinch!

Of course this angered the sniper further and he lifted the German up by the collar and proceeded to shout in his face.

"We know it was you who notified your platoon about us! So tell or I'll-!" the sniper shouted, but was interrupted when Reznov placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Comrade, you aren't getting anything out of him." Reznov said calmly.

"And why do you say that?" the sniper replied.

"Look at his eyes. Anyone can tell he has killed countless people and has lost something close to him. He is not afraid to die." Reznov said as we all looked at his eyes and indeed one could tell that he was ready to die.

"Tell me, German, why do you want to die?" the sniper asked.

"Let me ask you this. Have you ever lost someone close to you?" the German replied.

"Yes, I lost my cousin in the landings." the sniper said.

"Well Artur, how would you feel if the government you fight so hard for kills your entire family?" the German asked with emotionless eyes staring into his very soul.

The sniper known as Artur was shocked as well as the rest of us. Lose your entire family? How could one live through that?

"So you lost your entire family?" I asked. Nobody was surprised that he knew his name as German snipers had a book of all famous snipers or officers in Stalingrad. The German simply nodded.

"Why did you loss your family?" I pressed.

"Because I was found to be a part of an anti-Nazi group in Berlin, but instead of just killing me they wanted to try something different with me. Kill off my family make his emotionless shell of a body into the perfect sniper. Well, half of it worked. I managed to fake my way through my life until I found the best time to fight against the Nazi's." the German said. Artur finally released the German from his hold and took a step back.

"So you want to fight your homeland?" Artur asked.

"I want to fight the Nazi's, not the Germans, but if that means killing my countrymen then they will die for a worthy cause." the German said.

"He is telling the truth." Reznov said.

"I agree, but I must ask you my fellow Russians, do you want him to join us in our struggle?" Artur asked us.

"I think it would be a good idea. Could use another eye looking out after us." the quiet sniper said.

"Agreed. Although he is German it doesn't mean he is a Nazi. Lets bring him along." I said as the German still held a strait face.

"Then it's agreed. Welcome to the group... comrade." Artur said with a smile as held out his hand with a smile. The German looked at the offer and the slightest smile graced his face.

"Thank you... my friend." the German grabbed the Russians hand, signaling a new beginning for German and Russian relations everywhere.

**XxXxX-Berlin, Germany. January, 1943. **

We are currently in the Reichstag with four other people. All three where of utmost importance and I... a nobody compared to these men. The three people in this room was Adolf's second in command Himmler, a German scientist, and Adolf himself. I, myself, have no name as it is top secret to anyone except Adolf Hitler.

The four of us where near the top of the massive political building in a briefing room with a window looking out over the massive city of Berlin.

"When will it be operational again?" Hitler asked the scientist.

"It will take a while, but even then it may only work a couple of months before the full repairs are complete." the scientist said.

"How long until the repair are complete?" Hitler pressed.

"About five years-" the scientist said, but has unable to finish his sentence.

"Five years! That is unacceptable!" Hitler shouted.

"I'm sorry my Fuhrer, but there is no other way, unless..." the scientist said.

"Unless what?" Himmler asked.

"We have reason to believe that the Russians have been coming up with some pretty helpful technology revolving around a speedy repair system for their tanks. If we could possibly steal that then we could have done in a smaller amount of time." the scientist said. Hitler turned to me.

"Ghost, we have a top secret mission that needs to be done." Hitler said to me. I grinned and saluted my commander.

"It will be done my Fuhrer!" I said. Hitler had a big smile on his face. That was the answer he wanted to hear.

**XxXxX-Toujane, Tunisia. March, 1943. **

"O.P. Five. The Jerries are attacking in force. Hold fast and await further orders!" a radio screamed as I awoke to bullets smashing into the side of the building.

"Davis! This isn't a bloody drill! Get arse on that machine gun and cover your sector!" Captain Price shouted as I grabbed my Lee Enfield rifle and jumped to the window in front of me. I grabbed the Bren HMG and leaned my rifle against the wall. I quickly ducked behind the wall as bullets whipped past the window above my head.

After the bullets stopped I jumped up and took aim. There where Germans everywhere. On the roofs, behind cars and boxes, in the windows, everywhere! I quickly began to shoot the Germans on the roof with short controlled bursts, but more began to pour in as I simply began to spray everywhere. It was me (Lee-Enfield), Cpt. Price (Thompson), Pvt. MacGregor (Lee-Enfield) and four soldiers down stairs.

How we where going to hold? Well, we tend to just wing things when it comes to situations like this, but just as it looked as if we held them off, a roar of an engine made itself clear to us. A SDKFZ 222 armored car rolled up with its 20mm gun pointed strait at us.

"Everybody down now!" Price shouted as all of us hit the floor. Holes began to puncture the side of the wall as the Bren that was mounted on the window was blown to bits. It soon stopped on our floor and started to pepper the bottom story.

"All units fall back to sector Victor! Everyone get the hell out of here!" The radio scream.

"Okay boys, the only way we are going to get out of here is to take that armored car. Lets get a move on!" Price shouted as the door behind me burst open. Two German soldiers wielding Kar98k's burst into the room, but rice already had his gun pointed at them.

Price unloaded half his magazine into them as they crumpled to the ground.

"Lets move it!" Price shouted as moved out of the room and downstairs. We flanked around the side of the building and slowly crept up to the corner. All the Germans on the street where all still shooting at the house where we were at.

We jumped from cover to cover, trying to keep out of sight as we desperately tried to get to that armor car, but just as we where behind the thing a scream came from behind us.

"British fußtruppen!" A German shouted as MacGregor tackled him to the ground. Just MacGregor tackled the German to the ground a man wearing that weird uniform grabbed MacGregor and threw him into the wall.

"Go! Get the hell out of here!" MacGregor shouted as the red eyed soldier put up his weapon and fired into MacGregors head, killing him.

"Lets get the hell out of here Davis!" Price shouted as we turned and ran.

Those eyes, that mask, who are these guys?

**XxXxX**


End file.
